


this is the first day of the future (and all i want is you)

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Coulson would probably make Skye director of SHIELD if he could, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, Meaningful sex, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shameless Smut, Skye gets what she wants, Skye has intimacy issues, Very slight Dom/Sub undertones, Woman on Top, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson spend a productive morning cleaning an office.</p><p>Or, shameless office smut with our favourite SHIELD orphans because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the first day of the future (and all i want is you)

She's sweaty. Sticky. And tired. And sore.

And she swears she's never going to move another cardboard box in her life.

She wonders about the room. It looked just like an storage room next to Coulson's office, but as soon as they started to clear out the space it was clear this was meant to be an office as well.

Coulson has said nothing about it, he just asked if she could help him clean a room after breakfast.

It's not that she minds spending some quality time with the boss, but the request had sounded a bit mysterious.

She's not sure why they are doing this right now. Sure, they wasn't much time for housecleaning during the first couple of weeks they spent at the Playground – and it wasn't the HYDRA rejects keeping them busy (other agencies were also on that), it was the fact that they still had the whole population of the Fridge to track down and turn over to the appropriate authorities. That had taken them a bit. It wasn't done, but they have already taken care of the biggest threats.

Maybe it was just that they haven't had time to tidy the place up until now.

"I wish Fitz was here," she says, happy that he's in recovery but missing her friend, "he could invent some gadget to move all those boxes and we wouldn't have to lift a finger. And we wouldn't have to waste a whole morning doing it."

"Some times it's good taking your time with things," he says. "Actually feel the process."

Skye nods. "That's profound. I like it."

He looks just as tired as she feels, though. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves but he's still sweating like crazy, and like her. The sweat and the dust are making her itchy and she guesses the same goes for him because she has caught him scratching his elbow more than once. It was such an unusual thing for him to do, so unlike the Director of SHIELD in a way, that she kind of liked the sight. And she always enjoys working with him, even dull work like this. But she isn't going to let this morning become another of her usual pining-for-the-boss events so she immediately decides to stop paying attention to whether Coulson scratches his elbow or not, or how the sweat makes the hair in his nape stick to his skin. 

They move the desk together (because there was a desk under all the crap, but no chairs) and it's lighter than she expected.

"This desk is no good," he says, pensive. "I'll buy something else. Something in cherry wood, maybe."

That is all fine with Skye, though she wouldn't know the difference between cherry wood and... any of the other types of woods used for office furniture, whatever they might be.

"Okay, but whose office is this? I've earned the right to now, after working my ass off all morning."

He turns around and frowns at her, like she's just asked something really weird.

"It's your office, of course."

She blinks at him. "Come again."

"This is your office," he repeats.

Yeah, still makes no sense.

"I can do my thing from the comms room, I don't need a whole office."

"Skye, I don't want you just to be in charge of comms."

"You don't?"

He crosses his arms.

"I want you to be in charge of the Index Asset – the Welcome Wagon, I want you to be in charge of the Welcome Wagon. And I want you to assist me in strategic planning."

"You mean design the missions?"

"Exactly."

"Wow. I mean, that's a lot of... stuff."

Coulson purses his lips.

"You've never shied away from responsibility."

"It's not an issue of responsibility," she says. "It's the skill."

"You have the skill."

"Thank you but –"

"Skye." He looks around. "I wish I had brought some chairs first." He looks at her again. "I know what it is to have my whole world fall apart. The clarity it gives you, whether is welcome or unwelcome."

"I –"

"Even at my worst I knew I could trust you. I know can always trust you. And I know I need you on this. That's why I'm asking. But it's just that, _asking_."

Skye doesn't know what to say. It's not the first time. She feels the same rush of unearned happiness that when he gave her the badge. He needs her. Of course he does but still... _hearing it_ , that's different.

"I feel the same, you have to know that," she tells him. "When I was in the darkest place possible you came to find me and take me out of there."

Coulson nods. Skye hopes he knows she's not just talking about Ward.

"So. Will you do it? Will you help me do this _the right way_?"

He has this calm gentle expression on his face and she could just kiss him for asking.

She closes the distance between them, resting one hand on his shoulder and leaning to press her mouth against his.

She didn't mean to do this but the truth is she kind of has been meaning to do this, for some time. 

It's just the lightest and softest of contacts but...

Coulson tenses up.

Skye realizes what she has just done.

She remembers he doesn't feel the same way.

She remembers a little too late.

"Oh my god Coulson, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Here you are trying to give me a promotion and I'm – I do this – this highly, hugely inappropriate unprofessional –"

"Yes," he cuts her, face blank. "That was terribly unprofessional _and_ inappropriate and as your boss I believe you should do it again."

It takes a moment to sink in. It's the light in Coulson's eyes what does it really.

"What?" she asks.

Coulson just tilts his head, like saying You heard all right. But anyway, because he does that, he puts it into words: "I think you should do it again."

She doesn't need to be told twice, well, actually yeah, _she does_ , but she doesn't need to be told thrice.

She grabs Coulson by the back of his neck and pulls him against her mouth, needily. She has a moment of panic when she slips her tongue between his lips because she starts remembering that boyfriend he had who told her he didn't like the way she kissed him because it was too aggressive and since then Skye has been secretly a bit self-conscious but she can't help it right now – she sort of wants to eat this man whole and to hell with stupid ex-boyfriends, because Coulson is not complaining at all; in fact he is pressing his tongue against hers with as much strength and opening his mouth and letting her in with as much urgency. 

"So..." she starts when she finally manages to pull away. "All those times I thought you were flirting me... you _were_ actually flirting with me."

"When was I flirting with you?" he asks her.

"Oh, I don't know, in my first official day of work? When I asked you if you had had sex with Reyes and you _smirked at me_."

"I'm sorry about that," he says.

"No, no, an apology is the opposite of what I'm looking for here. I thought it was... curious. But I liked it. Never had a proper job so I didn't know if that was normal. Or if that was normal for you. But then you never flirted with anyone else on the team so I didn't know what to – I was starting to think I was imagining the whole thing, the way you would look at me sometimes. But I kept liking it."

"I liked it too," Coulson tells her, voice low like it is something very painful to admit. "I knew it was wrong, I knew you deserved better. But I kept doing it because I liked it."

"It's okay, I didn't feel like you were being inappropriate, believe me I would have liked you to be much more inappropriate if you get my drift, you were too proper. " Coulson gives her a shy smile. He can do that, apparently. "But it's good to know I wasn't just a crazy girl with a stupid crush reading too much into things."

He takes her hand in his, and it's really sweet and everything Skye has wanted, but precisely because it's everything she has wanted it makes her remember that the last person who took her hand like this – but not like this – was Ward, and the last person who was interested in her like that was Ward and it makes her feel a bit sick.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asks, seeing the hint of trouble in her face. "Is this too much?"

She shakes her head. No, the problem is that this is exactly what she was hoping for.

She presses her body against him, bringing their mouths back together. This time is slower, and somehow more intense and Skye can feel every spot where their bodies are touching and she has to admit – stomach filling with uncurling lust – that she has never thought about _this_ , not with this precision. She had never even let herself imagine but now Coulson is moving his hands down her side and tugging at her so that she'll get even closer. She had been protecting herself from this; she knew Coulson was always kind of unattainable. But not that she is _allowed_ to want him the realization hits her of just how much she does.

"I need to –" she says, frustrated, not knowing exactly what she needs, just pressing her hips against Coulson's.

"Yeah, I agree but..."

They look at each other. Skye has never been one for waiting, always with the impulsive decisions – and well, following this well-suited man she didn't know much about has already been the best impulsive decision of her life so, perhaps others were in order. And Coulson looks like he wants this as much as she does. She was not expecting that. She never though he'd just agree like that. What happened to taking time with things? What happened to the process? It overwhelms her a bit, if she is honest, it makes her want to run out of the door a bit. But then his hands squeeze her waist, as if he were trying to root them both, and she runs her tongue over her lips, trying to remember the taste of his mouth and it's okay, she doesn't want to run away anymore. That's the thing about Coulson, he makes her not want to run.

She pushes their mouths together. When she pulls away – and she takes her time – she has come to a realization.

"I want this," she says. "And _right now_ , preferably."

Coulson nods, kissing her back for a while. He moves his hips against hers and Skye realizes _right now_ might actually be a very real possibility. She smiles against his mouth and Coulson seems to like that, opening it as if he wanted to taste the gesture entirely.

Skye starts contemplating the technicalities of it, having only vaguely thought she wanted him inside her. She stops him, looking down at their appearances after a morning of manual labor or something like it.

"But I'm all sweaty and–"

"I don't mind," Coulson tells her, then looks at himself, "but if you want me to –"

"Oh, no, you look amazing." She did not mean to say that.

He smiles, staring at the glint of the traces of sweat on the curve of her shoulders. "Likewise."

They look at each other and chuckle.

She definitely doesn't mind the sweat. In fact she decides to show him: she grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him against her, pressing her mouth to the side of his neck and running her tongue over it, tasting salt and dust in a long, wet strip.

Coulson makes an out-of-this-world sound, more about releasing tension than about arousal. "Oh god..." he mutters.

Skye smiles, holding his head in her hands.

"It's been that long. Uh?" she teases.

"Come here," he replies, digging his fingers into her hips and tugging at her jeans, pulling her closer than she thought it was possible.

He kisses her mouth and her neck, dipping down to kiss the skin between her breasts, where sweat pools, undoing a couple of buttons on her shirt in the process.

He looks around, for a place in the room that allows them to do this, techinically allows them.

"I should have gotten you a chair first," he comments.

Skye groans and pushes against his shoulders. Coulson gets her intention and drops to the floor, lying on his back. There are many reasong why Skye likes having the control when it comes to sex, and she is glad and excited that Coulson seems to go along with that so easily, without her having to ask. She is also glad – and excited – about how satisfied he looks to be following her lead.

She gets rid of her jeans and underwear in a heartbeat – actually Coulson seems rather impressed by the speed, looking up at her from the floor. He also looks rather _taken_. Skye feels herself beginning to blush.

"Protection?" Coulson asks.

Skye smiles at his thoughtfulness. She has known some guys in her time... needless to say she learned young (perhaps too young) that she couldn't count on her partners to take care of those details.

"Don't worry," she tells him. "I've got us covered."

Coulson nods slowly, trusting her.

Skye kneels on the floor, straddling him. The feel of the fabric of his suit on her bare thighs is, well, interesting. She is going to ruin that perfect suit of his. She smiles to herself and bends down to bring their mouths together, feeling like every second they are not kissing is a waste.

"Now let's get you out of your pants," she says, letting out a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"Good idea," he agrees.

They both have a go at his belt at the same time. It somehow works, and fast, and together they pull down his pants and boxers. And Skye could take her time with him, and they could do a lot of other stuff, and she wants to, but she can't – she feels itchy all over for some kind of very precise relief. 

"I can't wait," Skye admits, sighing a bit.

Coulson's hand comes up to cup her face, caress the line of her jaw.

"You don't have to," he assures her.

She lines up their bodies and watches very intently as Coulson squeezes his eyes shut when she guides him and the tip of his cock pushes into her. She doesn't want to miss a single second of that expression of his but eventually she gets lost in her own savouring the feeling of it and when she bears down the length of him she has to close her eyes for a moment, too.

"Skye, Skye. _Skye_ ," Coulson gasps when she starts moving, like he is naming her right in this instant, or talking about something simultaneously holy and very dear to him. If he would only keep saying her name like that, she would be happy, she doesn't mind the rest of the crap in her life, before and after meeting him, she just wants that sound filling the room, over and over. She rolls her hips trying to get him to say it again but instead of that he lets out this little moan of pure contentment and _happiness_ and god, Skye thinks that's even better.

She pulls at his tie and she needs his help getting it off. When she starts undoing the buttons of his shirt it occurs to her how weird it is to be undressing him when he is already inside her. But she wants more. Just a little bit, not too much. There will be time for more (hopefully). For now she just wants to feel a bit more.

His hands come up to her hips – not to guide her movements at all, more like wanting to feel them in the palms of his hands; he is so letting her run the show as she wants that Skye wonders if he knows that's what she needs, and she wouldn't put it past him, _this is Coulson_ after all, there are so many things he can tell about her without her having to say them.

She runs her hands over his chest. She can feel the scar on his chest through the fabric of his t-shirt. She wants to see it but she wonders if Coulson would let her. She could love that scar – it's not proof that he died but that he came back, he came back and somehow found her. She might be a strange, sick person but she's getting worked up thinking about it and her hips move of their own accord, trying to get him deeper, closer, more more _more_.

For a while she gets lost in that sensation. It's not easy for her, she doesn't like getting lost. First times are definitely not her favorites, normally she just wants to get it out of the way. She's not an idiot, she knows people want sex from her, they always have. But this is okay, she can relax with Coulson under her, because she knows he wants _everything_ from her, and she wants to give him everything, even when she doesn't know if such thing is even possible. She wants to give him this at least, the uncharacteristic abandonment with which she is riding his cock now.

"Skye... can you slow down a bit?" he asks, breathlessly. Skye tilts her head but slows the rhythm. "I'm sorry, I'm just... you're so... and I... _so much_... and I'm about to corroborate every cliche about middle aged men's stamina. Or lack of it, in this case."

He smiles apologetically at her.

Skye is not looking at the clock but she's pretty sure he has nothing to worry about. She's just happy to see he wants her. Coulson loving her is not something she had much doubts about – specially after she got shot in Italy – but the other thing... yeah, she kind of enjoys his helplessness right now.

She sits up, though, small movements, she lets him get used to them, and she lets him find his own rhythm; he grabs her thighs and he starts thrusting up, slow and shallow, like breathing.

"Do you like your new office?" he asks, casually.

They both laugh at it, feel the noise travel down their spines, tasting each other in the little earthquake. She collapses in laughter all over his mouth, kissing him messily, the change in angle making both of them shudder with a too-much too-sudden sting of pleasure.

"Sorry," she tells him, but joyfully.

Then she brings her hand between their bodies. Coulson gasps with surprise when her fingers squeeze him as she starts stroking herself. She wants this to be for both of them, not just something she does to get a guy to care about her. Coulson mutters something in appreciation, some profanity – which, Skye has to admit, sound unexpectedly sexy in his usually clipped, boss-like voice. He seems fascinated by the view and for a moment he forgets to keep moving.

"Coulson... please," she whines a bit.

He takes her hips in his hands once more, lifting her off him almost completely and then pushing into her as he lets her slide down his length, meeting halfway. Always meeting halfway. She's not sure who whines this time.

Skye wonders if this is so different because she loves him. Even with Miles she didn't love him the first time they fucked, that came later. She hasn't waited for anything as much as she has waited for this. Maybe that's the trick.

Almost without realizing she was getting there she comes, with Coulson looking at her face, waiting for her to come down before he starts moving again.

"Come here," she tells him, grabbing his shoulders and riding him hard and deep until she feels him shudder inside her, a goner, totally and sweetly destroyed by her and he's sporting this amazingly stupid grin Skye is sure she is going to spend many hours teasing him about. She's not sure many people know he can make that face. She is going to find it hard to concentrate on their next meeting, with everyone around them, now that she has the knowledge. She doesn't want to think about team though, or work, and she starts feeling guilty.

It's almost sad that they are done and Skye kind of wants to repeat this immediately, she thinks as she scrapes her nails against his chest before pulling off him.

Afterwards they're either too exhausted or too shocked by what they've just done to move. They lie on their backs, having only cleaned themselves bare minmum. Coulson has more or less pulled up his pants but Skye is just comfortable forgetting about hers for the moment, pressing her bare leg against his thigh.

He takes a lot longer to catch his breath than she does.

"You think we'ved rushed this?" she asks him after a while, suddenly worried. This wasn't about a quickie in the office – she loves him, even if she wonders if she can put it in some many words so soon. She hopes he can read the subtext, though.

"Probably," he says. Then he smirks and leans across the floor to kiss her. "I don't care. Do you?"

Skye shakes her head. Any beginning is fine with her, as long as she gets to have this. As long as she gets to have him.

"But now we _really_ have to clean my office," she says.

Coulson laughs and presses his face against Skye's neck, like he is trying to hide. She can feel his breath on her, warm and oddly comforting. And the scent of sweat and sex and _cardboard_.

"Can we just stay here for a moment? Like this?" he asks, eyes closed, one arm slacked around Skye's waist. "God, I'm so tired."

"You're tired after just that one bit? You weren't kidding about cliches. And here I had great plans for our afternoon..."

He groans. Skye thinks maybe she shouldn't tease him like this. She's not sure she can stop. She's just happy – her mouth is beginning to hurt from the effort of not smiling all the damn time.

"Not that," he points out. "I've been just... very tired lately. And I didn't know how much tension I was piling up until you kissed me. I've been wasting so much energy pretending I didn't..."

He stares at her, really serious, even for Coulson. Skye wants to know how the sentence finishes but if he doesn't want to tell her, that's okay. She scoots closer to him and kisses him gently on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," he says. For something, she's not sure what.

"It wasn't that difficult," she says, unable to stop teasing him. "All you had to do to get in my pants was give me a raise."

Something dances across his glance.

"I gave you a promotion. Who said anything about a raise?"

"Oh," Skye protests, indignant. "No raise, uh? I guess I'll have to work _harder_ then."

She slides her mouth up his neck while her hand comes to rest on his stomach.

"That's hugely unprofessional," he comments, obviously _so bothered_ by the notion.

She props herself on one elbow and stops to look at him. There's something serious in her voice when she speaks again: "Yes, it is. And you'd like me to do it again."

Coulson grabs her head, threading one hand in Skye's hair.

There's something even more serious in his voice when he answers her question.

"Yes. I would."

His hand slides under her shirt, caressing the skin between her ribs.

Skye smiles – and her cheeks are definitely beginning to hurt.

"Well, since we will have to clean this room again anyway..."


End file.
